


There Was Only One Bed

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Wayland has nightmares, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sleeping Together, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, at least sort of, nightmare comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: After Magnus is drained of magic and cannot conjure a portal home after a mission, Jace, Alec and Magnus need to find shelter in Brocelind Forest. They find a cabin - with only one bed. Which wouldn’t be so bad, if Alec and Magnus hadn’t broken up, if Alec were not still in love with both Magnus and Jace - and if Jace and Magnus stopped fighting for a split second. But things are as they are, until Jace’s nightmares of all things bring them closer together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60
Collections: Jalec Prompt Challenge - January





	There Was Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January Jalec Prompt Challenge: beds & blankets
> 
> Yes, the title is very creative. I know. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Jessa who beta'd this 💙

To say that they were all in a bad mood was an understatement. They’ve been walking for hours now through Brocelind Forest without meeting any living soul - but also without finding any shelter. Dusk was settling in and the air grew chilly. Alec closed his jacket, wishing he could close his mind just alike. But of course he still heard them arguing.

“I thought you knew your way around here, Jace.” Magnus’ voice was as cold as the air. 

“I do. The cabin is close by. But maybe, if you hadn’t _exhausted_ yourself so much by unnecessarily helping us, you could have just created a portal back _home.”_ Jace was no less hostile than Magnus, sarcasm dripping off every word. 

Alec massaged his temples, determined to keep his mouth shut. He would not take any sides here. Or at all.

“Unnecessary? If it wasn’t for me these demons would’ve eaten you alive, _blondie_.” Magnus’ anger flared up.

“We had it covered, _cat-eyes.”_

Despite himself, a small groan escaped Alec’s mouth, but the others were too busy fighting anyway. Why he had thought it would be a good idea to go on a mission with both of them was beyond him now. And of course, it had not been a simple one. The mission had gone havoc, way more demons than planned had shown up. Demanding Magnus’ further involvement than just providing portals - which had led to Magnus being drained of magic. Completely drained. So instead of spending the night in their cozy beds in New York, they were hiking through the wilderness. 

“Here it is. Told you I knew my way.” A smug smile played around Jace’s lips when he pushed the door to the old cabin open. A cabin which had definitely seen better days. Alec sighed in relief nevertheless. The sigh caught in his throat when he realized that there was only one huge bed in the middle of the room. And that the cabin was just this one room. And this one bed. No chair. No couch. Just a bed. 

Alec’s hand shot up to his temple. Great. Just great. He would spend the night with his ex-boyfriend whom he still loved; and his first love whom he also still loved, cramped together in one bed. And the two wouldn’t stop bickering for a damn second. 

All three men eyed the bed suspiciously. But all came to the same solution - that there was nothing to be done about it, unless they wanted to go out again and try to find another shelter. Which they didn’t. Jace was the first to throw himself on the bed. 

“I need some fresh air,” Magnus announced before he turned around and left.

“We had fresh air for hours,” Jace yelled after him, already making himself comfortable in the bed. 

“I need more.” With that Magnus slammed the door shut.

* * *

Magnus came back to find Jace and Alec already asleep. Jace lay splayed out in the middle and Alec curled up to his right side. Magnus groaned, but he was so drained of magic, he couldn’t even conjure another blanket, not to speak of another bed. So he just slipped under the cover next to Jace. But not without nudging Jace not so gently in the side to make him move. He would not risk falling out of the bed. A decision he regretted a second later, as Jace did indeed move. Towards Alec. And without waking up, Alec slung his arms around Jace, snuggling up to him. As if they slept like this a lot. Not what Magnus had wanted. Not at all. 

Magnus sighed. He still loved Alec very deeply and he hoped they would maneuver the stormy water they were currently in and get back together. At some point they needed to talk. About their breakup, but also about Alec’s feelings for Jace. Magnus gritted his teeth. He had seldom met someone who infuriated him more. Challenged him more. Jace was just so annoying. Annoyingly familiar. And Magnus had grown annoyingly attached to him. Magnus huffed before he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the tempting warm bodies a few inches away. It took him a long time before he could finally find enough peace to fall asleep.

Magnus was woken by soft moans and pained whimpers. His eyes snapped open instantly to find Jace tossing and turning in his sleep. 

"Sh, it's okay, I’m here." Jace immediately relaxed at Alec's soothing voice and stroking hands.

"Nightmares?" Magnus remembered his own too well. There had been a time where he had avoided sleep whenever he could. 

Alec just nodded, still carding through Jace's hair. When Jace started to squirm again, Alec pulled Jace closer towards his chest. 

"It’s been getting worse. Ever since, you know. Valentine." Alec's voice was low, knowing that waking Jace up was not a good idea. But he couldn't conceal the rage he felt.

"No, father. Please..." Jace twisted on the bed, and no matter how close Alec pulled him, he didn't fully relax. 

"I won't let him hurt you, Jace. I'm here." Alec was close to waking Jace up, though he knew the devastated state Jace would be in if he did.

Magnus sighed. Annoyingly alike. He remembered angrily raised hands and voices. Fathers who didn't protect but hurt.

He brushed over Jace's face soothingly, smiling when Jace leaned instantly into the touch. "And I am here, too. No-one will hurt you, Jace. Never again. I won't let that happen."

Just when he was about to retreat his fingers, Jace's hand shot up and closed around his wrist, holding him in place. Magnus' smile broadened. He snuggled deeper into the pillow, leaving his hand resting on Jace's face who seemed peacefully at sleep now, looking younger than Magnus had ever seen him.

 _Annoyingly_ attached. 

When Magnus closed his eyes and Jace's leg came up to encage _him_ protectively, Magnus’ mind drifted off to sleep nearly instantly. Maybe he was not _that_ annoying after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved 💙


End file.
